Tueste
by xDrizzle
Summary: Uno de los primeros escalones, tras el último libro, en la evolución de la relación entre Peeta y Katniss para llegar a ser la estructurada familia que conocemos en el epílogo. /Post "Sinsajo", pre- epílogo


_Todo lo reconocible es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Sin embargo, éste escrito no es suyo._

* * *

><p><strong>Tueste<strong>

No sé precisamente qué día o qué hora es, pero cuando me visto, escojo las prendas más abrigadas de mi guardarropa. Abro la cortina y el resplandor blanco que se proyecta sobre todo el distrito 12 se cuela por mi ventana. Los techos de las casas vecinas, la de Haymitch y la de Peeta, están cubiertos por una capa gruesa y congelada de nieve.

Miro hacia el resto de las casas de la Villa de los vencedores. ¿Qué hará Paylor con ellas?

La gente del distrito 12 no ha sido lo suficientemente rápida como para escogerlas para vivir, o como locales comerciales. O tal vez, demasiado honrada, no lo sé. Pero supongo que una vida entera viendo los castigos del capitolio es suficiente para condicionar a una persona hasta el punto en que ni siquiera vea las posibilidades de hacer algo que podría traer consecuencias.

Toda mi generación, la de mis padres y la de todo niño que haya al menos llegado a tener diez años, es así. Acabados en lo que a asuntos así respecta. Criados desde siempre de forma temerosa.

Termino de correr el visillo de la ventana y recargo mi frente en el cristal. Está tan helado que rápido todo el vidrio se nubla a mí alrededor, cubierto de vaho.

A orillas de la antigua plaza, se ha instalado a duras penas un mercado. Construyéndolo a partir de escombros o de materiales del bosque. La ciudad está limpia y reconstruida casi por completo, aunque todavía por debajo de las capas de nieve se pueden apreciar trozos de tierra cubiertos del tono grisáceo de las cenizas. El color que nos recuerda que fuimos destruidos.

Peeta fue, en su momento, a ayudar al resto de los ciudadanos que regresaron con la limpieza del distrito. La mayoría de los que vivían en la Veta volvieron y le enviaban saludos para mí.

No recuerdo exactamente cómo recibía esas noticias. Sólo sabía que no podía comprender el que Peeta estuviera acarreando esqueletos calcinados para limpiar el 12, sabiendo que alguno de esos podrían ser su mamá, su papá o sus hermanos.

Pero él está mejor que yo. Su recuperación no ha hecho más que mejorar y ya cada vez son menos frecuentes los momentos en que se altera por sus recuerdos. Sus dedos continúan jugueteando nerviosos antes de acercarse a tomarme la mano o a acariciarme la cara, pero siempre cuando lo hace se termina por convencer que es lo correcto y se relaja.

Para mi propia mejoría, Sae la grasienta me pidió que le ayudara con su cocinería de la única forma que sé: cazando.

Así que mientras paseaba por el bosque volvía con presas y frutos que podrían servirle a sus comidas. Incluso un día intenté cocinar algo junto a ella y luego le servimos a los hombres que trabajaban en levantar el pueblo. Nunca había cocinado así. Todos se sentaron en la pequeña barra o llevaban sus platos hasta algún lugar cercano en el que se refugiaban del frío y devoraban con avidez sus comidas. Era alentador volver a sentirse útil.

El dinero de todos los meses que el capitolio pagó a mi madre y Prim por mí, está guardado en un cajón de la casa, sujeto por elásticos. No es todo, porque ellas gastaron gran parte en comprar comida y medicinas para los enfermos en mi ausencia durante el tour de la victoria o durante los segundos juegos. Antes de que todo explotara. Pero todavía sigue siendo más dinero del que imaginé tener en toda mi vida.

El dinero de Peeta está en su casa, su familia también ahorró lo suficiente como para que aún le quede para vivir dos veces una vida sencilla en el 12. Los dos nos preguntamos qué será de Haymitch, pero aún no nos atrevemos a decirle.

Lo más seguro es que él no haya ahorrado absolutamente nada.

Peeta tampoco se ha quedado atrás en lo que al comercio respecta. Se levanta temprano por la mañana y hornea pan o pastelillos, que canjea después con Sae la grasienta por un plato de comida o con algún otro por huevos o cecina.

Me ha comentado su deseo por instalar una panadería con los recursos que le quedan en la plaza, cuando se instaure apropiadamente el nuevo mercado. Será su forma de hacer dinero, y de a la vez, entablar el distrito 12 como una ciudad normal.

Volverá a ser el chico del pan.

Aquí lo conocen por ese apodo, no por el del _vencedor del distrito 12. _

— ¿Katniss?

Su voz resuena en el piso inferior, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarme si estuviera dormida. No le contesto y él no vuelve a llamarme.

Me lavo la cara y los dientes. Mi larga trenza tira fuertemente de los costados de mi cara.

Luzco ordenada y limpia, casi como nueva, cuando bajo en calcetines la escalera hasta la sala.

—Oh, estás despierta—dice.

Entonces se pone de pie y saca una olla del frigorífico para ponerla a calentar. ¿Es la hora de almuerzo? ¿Tanto he dormido?

—Sae la grasienta nos regaló esto. Es de ardilla, según ella—revuelve la sopa sobre el fogón y saca las presas con un cucharón para examinarlas. Una mueca me da entender que los dichos de Sae no son falsos —A mi papá le encantaban las ardillas.

Un escalofrío leve recorre toda mi espina dorsal. No le he escuchado hablar de su familia desde ese día que Delly lo visitó, en el hospital del distrito 13 y yo me encontraba mirando por una ventanilla. Ha mencionado en ocasiones anteriores la panadería de su familia o lo que «_solíamos hacer en la cocina_», pero nunca había hablado directamente de uno de ellos.

He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me he despreocupado acerca lo que él siente. Es como si mi cabeza retratara a Peeta como un bote salvavidas, siempre dispuesto a cuidarme y a hacerme sentir mejor. Destinado y creado únicamente para mi satisfacción.

Pero él no es un bote, el problema es que yo lo olvido.

—Siempre nos compraba las ardillas a Gale y a mí, y nos daba pan a cambio. Cuando tu mamá no estaba…—le comento. No sé porqué añado lo último, él sabe lo mucho que yo desconfiaba de su madre.

—Mi mamá…—no puedo estar segura, pero creo que casi sonríe—mi mamá lo único que tenía era miedo— en su voz retumba levemente el deseo por justificarla frente a mí —Ya ni siquiera sé si en algún momento fue feliz.

Vuelve a pillarme desprevenida. Le he oído hablar de su madre una sola vez. Antes de ir al entrenamiento de nuestros primeros juegos, cuando nos contó a Haymitch y a mí que ella tenía toda la esperanza puesta en que yo ganaría, y no se molestó en decírselo a su propio hijo. Aunque eso significara que él muriera.

Es bastante imposible que tenga una buena imagen de ella.

Me acerco junto a él y vigilamos la olla en silencio. Luego sirvo la sopa en los platos y nos sobra un poco.

— ¿Y tus padres? —me pregunta cuando nos sentamos a la mesa. Uno frente al otro.

— ¿Los míos qué? —no me gusta hablar de mi familia. Todo me recuerda a Prim, todo me recuerda que Prim ya no está.

— ¿Sabes si fueron felices en algún momento? —Pregunta— Digo… nadie podía ser realmente feliz, pero… ¿crees que lo intentaron al menos… en algún momento?

Sus palabras calan como agujas mi corazón. Sé que no lo hace a propósito, pero me enfurece de todos modos el haberme sumergido, por su culpa, en los difuminados recuerdos de mi pasado casi feliz.

Mil imágenes abordan mis pensamientos. Mi primer día de clases, cuando mi padre me fue a dejar hasta la entrada del colegio, con mis trenzas y mi vestido rojo. Nosotros cazando en el bosque. Mi madre en la pequeña cocina de nuestra casa en la Veta, Prim correteando en pañales por el suelo descalza, y mi padre y yo cantando. Todos sonreímos, menos Prim que se acaba de caer de bruces al suelo y su boca se enancha en un grito de dolor.

—Supongo que sí—respondo. Me doy cuenta que un nudo se ha posado en mi garganta y me quema la tráquea incluso más que el caldo hirviendo —Es decir, mi padre era un minero como cualquier otro y no tenía nada más que nosotras. Le hacíamos feliz, eso lo sé. Y mi mamá… ella lo dejó todo por él. Tuvo que amarlo mucho…

No sé porqué he seguido hablando, pero me siento segura contándole estas cosas que a nadie nunca le dije. Peeta asiente antes de echarse otra cucharada a la boca.

—El amor hace feliz a las personas—dice de pronto.

Tiempo atrás hubiese sabido con exactitud los comentarios que le hubiesen seguido a una frase como esa, pero ahora no estoy cien por ciento segura a qué apostar. ¿Peeta me ama? No lo sé. Estoy consciente de que no quiere dejarme sola, pero no sé si es por su afán de mantenerme con vida porque teme aún que me suicide o porque de verdad quiere quedarse a mi lado.

Sin embargo, este nuevo él, que no deja de mezclarse con retazos del viejo Peeta, no me presiona. O si lo hace, no me siento obligada a responderle algo a sus palabras, a sus revelaciones. Quizá porque ahora no tengo que inventar las respuestas que él quiere escuchar, ahora son realmente _mis_ respuestas. Aunque tal vez, esta no es ninguna revelación y es simplemente la más corriente de las conversaciones.

— ¿Eres feliz? —no alcanzo a controlar mis palabras antes de que salgan de mi boca. Claro que tengo esa duda, pero realmente no sé si quiero oír la respuesta. Porque sé lo que sigue. «¿Y tú? » Y no sabré qué decirle, porque no, no estoy segura de que pueda volver a ser feliz. Es una palabra tan grande, que a ratos me pregunto realmente si alguna en mi vida logré serlo.

Su respuesta, como siempre, me corta el aliento.

—Tengo todo para serlo—dice— Pero no sé si realmente podamos ser felices alguno de los dos ahora mismo. Nos tomará tiempo, pero lo haremos.

Convicción. Sus palabras están llenas de ella.

Me encuentro congelada en la silla, con una cucharada llena de caldo humeante frente a la boca. Buscando un par de ojos azules que se rehúsan a mirarme. No sé qué decir. No sé qué pensar. Y lo peor de todo, es que estoy tan vacía y a la vez tan confundida, que tampoco sé qué sentir.

Terminamos la comida en silencio, sin atrevernos a añadir nada más. Comienza a correr un sonoro viento que silba por las rendijas de la puerta, resquebrajando el aire y el calor encerrado de la cocina.

—Le llevaré el resto de sopa a Haymitch—me dice cuando deja su plato en el fregadero.

Ruedo los ojos, por costumbre más bien, porque sé que Haymitch tiene que echarle algo consistente a su estómago. Aunque vaya a vomitarlo después de todos modos.

—Llévale algo de pan también—sugiero justo antes de ponerme manos a la obra.

Escojo de la sesta los que siento más blandos, los apretó entre mis dedos y prendo el fogón de la cocina.

Mejor que se los lleve calientes. El pan tostado no sabe mejor en ninguna otra ocasión que con un plato de sopa.

Peeta se pone sus guantes, con los que toma las bandejas calientes del horno, y prepara la sesta para llevar el pan sobre la olla. Todo cubierto por aquellos trapos de cocina con los que cuida celosamente sus creaciones culinarias.

—No tan fuerte el fuego, los vas a quemar.

Noto en su voz un pequeño atisbo de risa antes de que se acerque a mi lado, controle el fuego y gire los panes para que se tueste la otra cara.

De pronto, algo hace clic en mi cabeza.

Levanto los ojos y puedo darme cuenta de que él también lo ha pillado. Estamos tostando juntos el pan, como se supone que hicimos antes del Quarter Quell. Como hacen las parejas de casados en el distrito 12.

Todo por culpa de Haymitch.

Su mirada es difícil de interpretar, pero me parece que está algo decepcionado. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué estuviera usando un vestido blanco? Además todo ese cuento del tueste es una tradición anticuada. Nos quejábamos del capitolio y sus maneras cliché de ver el matrimonio, con vestidos vaporosos y esmóquines impecables. Pero esto no deja de ser igual de supersticioso.

¿De qué sirve un vestido o un par de panes tostados, cuando de todas formas has elegido a una persona para vivir el resto de tu vida a su lado?

Peeta retira las tostadas del fuego y las envuelve cuidadosamente en el paño de cocina. Todo lo hace con una calma casi insoportable, como si estuviera esperando a que yo dijera algo o a que a él se le ocurriera algo qué decir.

—Se supone que nosotros ya habíamos hecho esto. ¿Real o no real? —no sé porqué sigue haciéndome preguntas de ese tipo. Me producen la claustrofobia más grande de todas. Me siento encerrada entre lo que él cree, lo que verdaderamente pasó y lo que no quiero que crea.

—Real, se supone que lo habíamos hecho. Pero no real, porque nunca lo habíamos hecho realmente.

El juego de palabras me marea, y al final, acabo por soltar un bufido, divertida de lo tonto que todo lo último ha sonado. Él se une, un corto rato después, a mi risa.

—Bien, quédate aquí, está empezando la ventisca—dice sujetando la olla y los panes contra su cuerpo—Levantaré a Haymitch, me aseguraré de que coma y volveré en seguida.

Todavía quedaban rastros de sonrisa en mis labios antes de que se acercara a besarme.

Me besa no como siempre, queriendo reconfortarme. Esta vez es más como si deseara no irse a dejarle ningún plato de comida a Haymitch, como si quisiera quedarse todo el resto de la tarde pegado a mí. Porque sus labios se mueven ávidos sobre los míos, impetuosos. ¿_Apasionados_ es un término que podría referir a nosotros de alguna forma? No lo sé, pero algo extraño empieza a picarme en el pecho y respondo a sus besos casi con la misma intensidad.

Como que también empiezo a desear que Haymitch pueda alimentarse solo por un rato.

Pero no, no puede.

Así que a regañadientes se separa de mí y me acaricia la mejilla con la nariz antes de salir de la cocina e irse a ver a nuestro vecino.

Me sorprende estar deseando que regrese, cuando todavía ni se ha ido.

Es extraño el funcionamiento que tienen las costumbres y supersticiones sobre la gente: me siento como una mujer casada.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Ni yo me creo el estar subiendo esto. Lo tengo escrito hace semanas, al igual que otras historias del mismo fandom que aún no me decido por subir. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Necesito saciarme de Peeta y Katniss porque no me dejó satisfecha el final. Vacío y sin una pizca de romance. Intenté hacer esto lo más cannon posible, no me gusta salirme de él, así que espero sinceramente haberlo logrado.

Por más que quiera ponerlos a tener un romance bellísimo, que creo que podría darse luego de un tiempo entre los personajes, no me siento capaz de abordarlo todavía. Ya... creo que he perdido el punto.

_Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, un beso. Y muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo._


End file.
